Imperial Chain Johan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61047 |no = 1498 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 16, 27, 32, 43, 48, 71, 74, 77, 80, 73 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 7, 4, 8, 4, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 27, 33, 43, 46, 49, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 15, 13, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 27, 30, 33, 43, 46, 49, 52, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 12, 10, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 27, 30, 33, 36, 43, 46, 49, 52, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 11, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Skilled in combat despite being a civil official, he took up arms and fought in the war for unification. As a result, the commander of the imperial guard was never hostile even when needing to rein him in, and he made substantial improvements to the nation's power. Opinions on his policies are divided, but his passionate dedication to the empire was indisputable. A true, complete unification of Elgaia might have been possible had he lived to see his ideal nation made a reality. |summon = Cringing at mere criticism is despicable. Scum who lose themselves over others' views cannot rule a nation! |fusion = Heh, it seems like you get it. This thriving empire is proof that I was correct! |evolution = My dream is eternal prosperity for the empire... I will share the glory of the emperor with all of Elgaia! | hp_base = 6318 |atk_base = 2359 |def_base = 2413 |rec_base = 1936 | hp_lord = 8243 |atk_lord = 2955 |def_lord = 3023 |rec_lord = 2439 | hp_anima = 9360 |rec_anima = 2141 |atk_breaker = 3253 |def_breaker = 2725 |def_guardian = 3321 |rec_guardian = 2290 |def_oracle = 2874 |rec_oracle = 2886 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Divine Law |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 25% chance to heal 25% damage & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Void Serpent Formation |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 20% OD fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Conqueror's Decree |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 20% OD fill rate & 50% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Eternity's Fate |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 300% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Perfectionism |esitem = |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring effect & damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 25% reduction after 5000 damage |evofrom = 61046 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Def |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_3_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 50% boost total at 0% HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 3 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 10-15% HP |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill4_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1 BC. Fills 5-8 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Johan2 }}